Our Time is Now
by LovetoloveLeddie143
Summary: Fitz won his second term for presidency and is a single man. Before the inauguration, Fitz wants to ask Olivia to marry him. What happens when Fitz purposes to Olivia does she say yes or does she decline his purposal and move on for good? **Possible Story**
1. Marry Me Livey

~Fitz's POV

I just won the second term for president. This day in history I am the only president that has not been married. There was only one thing that was on my mind. Livey. I ask Tom and Hal to come to my office after they helped Mellie with the last of her things.

Fitz: Tom and Hal.

Tom and Hal: Yes Mr. President.

Fitz: I need to leave for the surprise. Can you please get the car ready?

Tom: Yes sir, Mr. President.

Hal: Mr. President.

Fitz: Yes Hal.

Hal: Congratulations Mr. President.

Fitz: Thank you.

Hal and Tom had left and I finished putting my tie and made sure I had everything.

This night is perfect and I can't wait to be with the one woman I loved, Livey. She was the only one that has ever meant anything to me. I love her and she is the only one I could ever imagine being with. I still loved her even though I was angry with her ...stealing the presidency from me because of Defiance and her relationship with Jake, my only friend I could talk about illegal stuff , and her father being in charge of B6-13. I wished that I waited for her so I wouldn't seem like a disloyal husband but she did those womanly things that make a man go insane and I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to be a good husband to Mellie but she was having affair with Amanda and I could never be good enough for her. So I went looking and I found the person that fits me like a key in a door. I don't think I can survive without seeing her beautiful face and the sexy way she says my name. GOD, please allow me to be happy with her for once for all and give me what I want …Olivia Pope.

~Olivia's POV

I was at a restaurant and waiting for Cyrus. He told me to be here at 8 and don't be late. It's 8:24 and I'm all dressed up for nothing. I just wanted to lay and bed and cry my eyes out. I stood up and pace around in circles. What if something happened to him and I hope Hollis didn't kill him for sending him to jail from Cytron. It was a miracle how we were able to turn it on him to look like he did it by himself. I need to call Cy. I was walking back to my seat with my head down when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Fitz in front of me smiling down at me. We stared until each other's eyes and leaned in closer.

Fitz: Hi… (whispers and his breath tickled my lips)

Olivia: Hi… (almost crying and automically wrapping my hands around his neck)

Fitz: I missed you. (his head rested in my neck while his hands traveled down to my butt)

Olivia: Fitz…. (his lips was on my neck and he pulled my waist closer to his) Stop now.

Fitz: I just want to celebrate with you… ( he kissed my lips lightly) I won.

Olivia: Congrats Fitz… (I pulled his head up so he could look me in the eyes) Look let's not do this right now.

Fitz: (looks at her directly in the eye when she turned her face away) What's the matter Livey?

Olivia: I just want to have a nice dinner okay. (looks away and smiles and turns back to him with a serious face) Look I'm not yours okay. You are still married to Mellie and I don't want to do this and create bad buzz for you.

Fitz: Livey I'm sorry but I can't do this—

Olivia: Look I love you but you can't keep messing around with your mistress.

Fitz: Olivia ….look at me (pushes her face to face his) look at me….

Olivia: What do you want Mr. President?

Fitz: C'mon Olivia , really Mr. President…Olivia I love you and we are two steps back when we are suppose to be in this together.. How many times do I have to say it? I love you. You are my everything. My life. My love and you are the reason why I get up in the morning and the reason why I smile. I love you and I want the whole world to know. You are more than some night at hotel so don't call yourself that.

Olivia: This is inappropriate and we need to stop. This thing between us is not real. I am your mistress not your girlfriend or your wife and you need to be the president that is your job. I am a political fixer and I need to work on my new client.

Fitz: Olivia. Look I don't give a damn about being president I love you more than the white house and my presidency. Stop saying mistress.

Olivia: This is done. Us it's over. Congratulations Mr. President and good bye.

I walked away until Fitz grabbed me and sat me down in a chair.

Olivia: What do you want?

Fitz: Just sit down and allow me to explain myself.

Olivia: One minute.

Fitz: Thank you.

Fitz grabbed something out of his suit pocket and a huge envelope.

Fitz: Open it and read it.

I grabbed the envelope and opened it. Mellie's ring fell out. The papers read:

Dear Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third ,

The papers attached have the finalized papers of your divorce from Mellie-

Olivia: You ...divorced her.

Fitz: Yeah. And now I…. (took a box out of his pocket) I want to do this (open the box and on one knee) I know that we have had a rocky relationship and it hasn't been easy being with me but I love you. I loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you and you were telling me about how I was losing because Mellie and I weren't a welcoming couple. That first time I kissed you I knew that you and I were meant to be. I love you so much it hurts and I can't live, breath, eat, drink, talk or laugh without you being there and I don't know what I would do without. I wish I waited for you to come so I would already be happily married with you and have had a bunch of kids. What I'm trying to say is I love you and I want to marry you. I wanted to be able to kiss you whenever I want without feeling like someone is watching us. I want to be able to say I married the only woman who made me want to be a better man. So marry me the love of your life.

Olivia: Fitz… I don't know what to say… the ring is beautiful and I love you but what about the questions the press will ask about our marriage and if I'm just a rebound or a random chick you just wanted to marry. This is crazy…..

Fitz: I promised you that I would divorce her because I love you and only you.

I just kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss passionately. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist and I lifted my legs and wrapped around his waist. He started walking back without bumping into tables and slipping his hands up my dress. I jumped down and pulled away from Fitz breathing heavily.

Fitz: Marry me Livey.

Olivia: Look this is not -

Fitz started walking closer to me as I back away until I hit the wall. I just stood there and he was so close I could feel his body heat. His eyes lingered on my body before looking in my eyes.

Fitz: You look good in red.

Olivia: Thank you Mr, President. I have to go now.

I took a step forward when Fitz trapped me by putting his arms on the other side of me.

Fitz: Just stop with this Mr. President bull. A least it was sexy when you use to say it, Now its just an excuse for you to leave me and I'm not allowing that to happen. Not again.

Olivia: Mr. President-

Fitz: No don't call me that. Please just say my name... call me Fitz.

I looked at Fitz and turned away. I kept looking in the other direction and he released me out of his trap. I heard him walking away and I turned and saw him taking off his tie and unbuttoning his cuffs.

Olivia: What are you doing?

Fitz: It is hot in here and I'm going to stay her until you say yes.

Olivia: Mr. Pres- I mean Fitzgerald. Please don't do this you should get some sleep and then meet up with me in the morning.

Fitz: Tell me why you are saying No.

Olivia: I didn't say no or yes. Look I need to call Harrison. (I dialed his number)

Fitz: Hang up... OLIVIA HANG UP THE DAMN PHONE.

Olivia: (hung it up) Fine.

Fitz: Answer my question.

Olivia: Tell me about operation Remington.

Fitz: I told you that I can't tell you that. That is information only the Navy, Vice President, NASA, B6-13 and me.

Olivia: Fine. Tell me did you ever work with my father?

Fitz: Yes I did.

Olivia: Did you kill anyone?

Fitz: I can't tell you that.

Olivia: And I can't tell you my answer to your question.

I just stared at him and walked over to the window. I looked outside and saw three black SUVs and body guards blocking every opening.

Olivia: Fitz if I tell you my answer will you allow all of those people get some sleep please.

Fitz: Yes

Olivia: I would -

My sentence was interrupted by the sound of my phone beeping. I ran over to my phone and answered it.

Olivia: I'm busy Harrison. What?!

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing a FanFiction for Scandal (which the most amazing tv show ever existed and I LOVE TERRY AND OLITZ but I'm also cheering on JALIVA if Fitz dies she could settle for JAKE!). So PM me or leave a review and tel me should I continue or not? Was it good or absolutely terrible? I have other stories that are for Hollywood Heights (which the best tv show on teennick) so check it out! **

**XOXO **

**LovetoloveLeddie143**


	2. What? EWWW? YES!

~Olivia's POV

Liv: I have to go.

Fitz: What?

Liv: I have a new client and I need to meet her now. (gathering her stuff)

She starts walking towards the elevator when Fitz jumps in front of her.

Fitz: I'm coming with you.

Liv: No you are going to go home and prepare for your meeting tomorrow.

Fitz: No I'm going to go with you.

Liv: Could we not do this now? I have work to do.

Fitz: You could just say yes so you can go and fix something?

Liv: Look it's not that easy.

Fitz: Tell me why you can't possibly be with me?

Liv: There are a million reasons.

Fitz: Name one.

Liv: You are the president of the United States and you just divorced your wife.

Fitz: I don't know how many times I need to say this but I don't care about my presidency. If I could go back in time and married you—

Liv: Fitz this is NOT the time to talk about what you wish you should have done. I have a client probably my biggest one yet and I need to help her now. So how about we talk about this tomorrow over dinner.

She turns around to push the elevator button when Fitz grabs her by the arm and pulls her into a fierce kiss. Fitz pulls away and smirks when he sees Olivia flustered.

Fitz: How about now?

Liv: Fine. You can come to my office but you have to stay outside.

Fitz: (grabs her ass and pulls it to him) How about I come inside?

Liv: My client can't see you.

Fitz: Who is she?

Liv: You'll find out.

~ Harrison's POV

I was pacing around nervously. Where the hell is Olivia? She needs to be here now. I can't believe that the First Lady cheated on the President with –

Olivia and Fitz busted into my office.

Liv: Is she okay?

Harrison: Yeah she's fine. Why is he here?

Liv: Long story. How long has she been here?

Harrison: Not long.

Liv: Okay well gather everyone up and try to dig up all of her information as possible that might make her seem like a liar.

Harrison: Huck and Quinn are at her house and Abby is trying to calm her down.

Fitz: What's going on?

Harrison: You didn't tell him yet.

Olivia: No I wasn't planning on to yet.

Fitz: Tell me what?

Liv: Let's go to my office.

~Olivia's POV

Fitz and Olivia pass the break room where Abby was bringing tissues to Mellie. Fitz stops Olivia before they reach her office.

Fitz: Why is Mellie crying?

Olivia: Well she is in big trouble.

Fitz: Why?

Olivia: I didn't want to tell you but Mellie had an affair with Jessica Smalls.

Fitz: My Secretary?!

Mellie: Yeah.

They both turned around and saw Mellie, with her make-up and mascara smeared and with her left hand that still her wedding ring, carrying the cup of tea Abby made her. She walked around and finally sat down on a bench.

Mellie: Well after I found out that you cheated on me I decided to get back at you. One night, I was really drunk and I was walking through the west wing and I fell so Jessica helped me since she was working late. I couldn't help to notice how beautiful she was and I started to flirt with her and one thing led to another I find myself walking up on the floor of the oval floor and Tom brought me a pair of clothes for me to wear and telling me that he deleted the footage and promised me he wouldn't tell anyone.

Fitz: That's what you meant when you said I would never be your type on our first date because you were lesbian!

Mellie: Actually I was bi and then I turned lesbian and it just took you 20 years to finally realize that.

Fitz: You mean I wasted my life being dedicated to you and trying please you by being married to you.

Mellie: Well I think you helped my future political career.

Fitz: So I was just your baby making sex toy!

Mellie: Oh and there is something I need to tell you Jerry isn't your child.

Fitz: What!

Mellie: Yeah um... Well it's your father's.

Fitz: You are sick. You married me for your political career, cheat on me a least 2 times, and tell me my son is actually my father's. You used me up like some freaking drug store. What are you going to tell me next that you -

Harrison: Guys we need you to in here now.

Everyone runs towards the break room and watch CNN.

Reporter: Hello my name is Amy Wilson here with late night news. This is breaking news the first Lady had an affair with President Grant's secretary, Jessica Smalls.

Olivia: Turn it off.

Harrison turned it off and everyone took a seat.

Olivia: Mellie. Why are you here?

Mellie: Because she's gone. (crying and weeping)

Olivia looked up at Abby and was about to stay something until she interrupted

Abby: I'll call David and see what I can do. (puts on her coat and exits)

Olivia: Harrison can take Mellie into your office please?

Harrison: Yeah. (leaves with her in his arms)

~Fitz POV

I was silent they whole time they were talking I was pissed at Mellie but I was more upset with myself because I saw the warning signs earlier but I ignored them. I wanted to be angry that the whole time my wife was lesbian and didn't even bother telling me. I feel so used and disgusted but I cheated on her too. I love Liv and nothing in the world is going to change that so whatever Mellie was doing while we were married doesn't matter because I have the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm going to force to marry whatever it takes.

Harrison finally leaves with Mellie weeping in his arms. Olivia turns around and just stares at me.

Liv: Hi…

Fitz….hi…

Liv: Are you okay?

Fitz: Yeah I'll be fine.

Liv: Fitz…

Fitz: I'm good I promise.

Liv: Yes.

Fitz: What did you say?

Liv: Yes.

Fitz: (widens his eyes) Yes?

Liv: Yes.

I picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her passionately.

Fitz: You just made me the happiest man on earth.

Liv: I love you.

Fitz: I love you more.

She pulls me into a sweet and short kiss and pulls way until I pull her into a hot fierce make out session. She tugged on my jacket and took it off with breaking the kiss. I slip my hand, under the red dress, massaging her inner thigh and with the free hand I squeezed her breast. She moaned loudly and bit my lip as a punishment for making her moan. I smile during the kiss and pull her waist closer if possible. She pulls away and I start kissing and biting her neck and jawline.

Liv: Fitz... let's not do….it… off…oofffiiicce.

Fitz: (in between kisses) I... can't.. control.. myself… any…more.

Cyrus: OLIVIA, MELLIE and FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT THE THIRD. GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!

**Hey FELLOW OLITZ FANS!**

**SO she finally said yes and WTF Mellie why would you cheat on Fitz? Have you seen him? Anyways, I read all of your comments and I appreciate the 22 people that are following this story. Thank you.**

**In the PMs and comments I read people were asking me about why I ship Jalivia. Okay I love Terry/Olitz and I am a strong shipper of them but if something had happened to Fitz, which would crush my heart (literally), it would kill me inside that Olivia is NOT WITH HER SOUL MATE. And if Olivia was force to marry someone I would say Jake before Edison because I just don't like Edison and Olivia together so I think I would have to TRY to settle for Jake or just kill Olivia because what is the point of her living her life without Fitz, right? **

**SO the season finale was crazy. I'm sorry if anyone that didn't see that episode but I'm going to spoil it. I can't BELIEVE Fitz talked about Olivia like that to his dad. "I could tell you what she smells and tastes like" I was like WTF Fitz. But the biggest disappointment was the last thirty seconds when they were telling me I have to wait to watch the next episode on February 27****TH****! I understand Kerry is pregnant but I NEED OLITZ LIKE RIGHT NOW! Netflix isn't helping me because I can't see this season's episodes yet!**

**P.S. More drama to come!**

**Don't forget Read/Comment/Vent**

**~~LovetoloveLeddie143**


End file.
